The son of a blacksmith
by The rebbellion
Summary: Naruto meets the best artist an athlete in the country Lord Koaru becomes his assistant...even the Princess of the enemy country (or kingdom). from being a blacksmiths son to a friend of a kings wife.


It was a grand place...the streets were made of stone blocks and the buildings were made of the finest wood in the country...well I didn't live here exactly...I lived in the poor side of the country...I had been asked to deliver a new sliver ring to Master Kakashi...I walked through the garden path towards the fine mansion when two large rich looking men walked passed me they looked like a good steal...they walked passed me to busy to even look at me...I quickly cut both of ropes that held their coin purses and their fine leather sacks full of coins fell into my right hand...I made a swift run for it when I was stopped by a man jumping in front of me.

"Thieving is no way to treat a man" he said his voice deep and scary...I looked up to see a man with short brown hair that was rather a messy spiky and a nice anchor beard I stepped back and instantly fell on my butt "what is your name boy"he said firmly crossing his bulky arms "Naruto"I paused as his eyebrows raised "Naruto Uzumaki". "The son of the blacksmith Minato" he said rubbing his chin..."your father isn't the richest but you can get by without stealing" he said his blue Himation started to flap at the sudden cold breeze showing more of his Chiton...his eyes lowered and he nod "I suggest you return the coin purses and I will pay the same amount of money to you" he said firmly his nice leather sandals began to slap against the stone with his patient stare I turned around and walked over to the men who had stopped looking for their coin purses "You dropped these" I said and they gave a look of disgust the took their purses and gave a quick glance at the man who was waiting for me "Hello!" he shouted giving them a quick wave before they departed on their way.

I skipped back to the man and he handed me a heavy coin purse "walk with me" he said turning away from me and started walking I caught up with him with one large jump and I glanced up at him he was large 6 feet and 3 inches and he was very strong like the guards...as we walked I stared at him hard till I saw a large statue that looked just like him...he was sitting in a throne bare chest with his Himation wrapped around his waist and holding a staff with a snaking twirled around it..."who are you?" I said and he gave me a smile at the sun somewhat reflected off of "Koaru" he said "your the greatest artist in the country" I said shocked...a few naked athletes ran passed us wearing only the golden helmets "I was also an Athlete as a teen" he said as we walked through the front door of Lord Kakashi's mansion The guards eyed him down giving a small smile...I removed the small leather pouch with Kakashi rings and headed to his feast room.

Kakashi was a silent man who owned my home town...he hasn't even had a child or wife yet many of us believe he is a homosexual man...He sat in his feast room with the priests of the temples speaking of the King and how he is a terrible ruler...he paused for a second to see us and he nod "Koaru!" he shouted across the room "did you escort this boy into my mansion?!"he shouted and Koaru put his hand out "shut your mouth" he said and Kakashi zipped his lips knowing that this man was the man who convinced the king to create my home town and supply it he also designed it and was easily able to get it destroyed. "Now where is the rings" Kakashi said raising a silver eye brow I walked across the room and put a pouch in his hand before he clutched it and shook it to hear the four thuds of the rings "Good" he put a small leather pouch in my hands and I shook it to hear the diamonds he had promised. I bowed to him "thank you!".

We walked to the nearby stables and Koaru smiled at the small stable boy Kiba who crossed his arms "I'll give you two hundred if you let me rent Kakashi's fury" he said pointing to the horse who's nose flared angrily and kicked it hooves against the wood of the stable "Deal! fifty more if I get beaten!" he shouted Koaru gave a serious nod Kiba looked at me and back at Koaru "is he to tame the restless horse?" he pointed at me and Koaru shook his head putting a leather pouch onto the weighing scale that the boy held up "nope" he said smiling "I'll be taming old fury" he said I've never heard of fury...many have talked about a restless horse lord Kakashi never rides but I never through such a rare beautiful horse could be restless. The horse's mane was dark red and it's skin was black his eyes were brown and looked angrily at me as if I had done something terrible to it.

Koaru jumped over the fence and ran his hand through the horses red mane the horse moved away and Koaru quickly mounted the horse tossing his Himation to Kiba who caught it before it hit the ground and Kiba opened the fence to let out the horse that was jumping and swing Koaru around until Koaru pulled the reins that brought the horses head back making it stop and calm down. I watched in awe as he and fury took off around Kakashi small practice area for chariot riding...the practicing chariot riders couldn't pass him as they ran at top speed pass chariot riders some stopped to cheer as the horse jumped over a fallen pillar. I watched as he slowed down and trotted so the horse stood in front of me. "Kakashi!"Koaru shouted and the young man walked out of the shadow "I'll pay you as much as you want for this fine horse!" he shouted and Kakashi examined his excitement and the horses happiness "it's yours" he said leaving. Koaru put out a hand and Kiba handed him back his Himation and he wrapped it around himself before putting a hand down to me "come on" he said I was scared for a moment until I took his hand and he yanked me up onto the horse.

"trot" he said calmly to the horse that began to trot down the street the hooves banged hard on the stone with a loud bang! Soon I got tried of the useless trot "Can we run?" I asked and he smiled.

"Run" he said hitting his heels into the side of the relaxed fury...Fury lead buckled before we took off into an exciting run...I had not been scared and excited ever in my life...we ran passed women who were heading to the market and men who were leading to the palace of the King...I felt the wind strongly run through my hair pushing it back as we raced through the streets...I finally zoomed back into the world "How old are you?" I said and he looked back at me "20" he was only a year older then me.

We made it to my dad's small smith and he stared at me confused "Lord Koaru has my son defaced your statue again? I will be sure to make him clean all of your statues" he said and he shook his head "no he hasn't I saw him stealing money from the governor and the mayor of the kings city" he said my father dropped the blade he was forging and dropped to his knee's in front of Koaru who jumped off the horse "you have saved my dear boys life I thank you" he said bowing and Koaru shook his head "I am just a artist and Athlete I am smart and I have only much wealth left that I paid him the same amount" he said smiling.

My father ending up giving me a quick lash to my back but It only stung...I had heard that two princess were going to be carried through my town to the next all the way to the kings palace for a peace treaty from The country nearby that had engaged in war not to long ago. I didn't see Koaru for a few day so I decided to go alone...I walked through the crowd eating a bag of peanuts when I saw the guards blocking any view I was really short I didn't hit my growth spurt yet so I bumped into one of the everyday guard Sai who was pretty tall since he just got his growth spurt a day ago "Hey sai"I said looking up at him with a smile "greeting" he said his voice was way deeper then I remember I sighed and took one of my pouches of coins off my Chiton belt "I'll give you this coin purse if you let me sit on your shoulders" I said and he stared at the purse "deal" He easily picked me up and put me on his shoulders so I could see easily over the guards in front us helmets.

The carriage walked slowly with the most beautiful horses with two princess inside...Princess Ino and Sakura...I almost threw up at the pale uncomfortable looking Ino who sat in carriage ...I sat their gagging and Sai looked scared "are you okay?" he asked moving his pale aims to hold my legs that began to slip...his golden guard armor shined and I was sure it helped until it reflected the pale women and I let it go..the peanuts came racing up from my stomach to my throat then onto Sai's head...he shivered and shook his head "do it for the money" he said silently as I covered his head in green and brown..."when did I eat salad?" I said before fainting right on the spot.

I was being dragged to a mansion with men and women rushing around with blank pages and drawing that looked ruined or were beautiful and ready to paint...I was sure I was going to the kings palace when the doors opened Koaru stood in the center of the room with coin purses weighing them as one of the kings men discussed something with him..."Koaru" one guard said dropping me in front of Koaru who turned around "what?"he said firmly crossing his arms..."this boy was said to be you assistant" the guard said Koaru glared at me then at the guard "that is so" he said and they holstered their weapons "do not interrupt business here in my mansion" he said firmly pointing to the large wooden doors.

He sighed and the man caught his attention with a cough I stood up and patted the dust off my Chiton "Now a painting of lady Ino with be done when?" the man said and Koaru looked at him with anger "when the young princess is ready to be painted" he said and the man stepped back "that is so" he said and he exited with his own small group of guards...Koaru sat down at a desk and began to draw "What can I assist you with?" I said to him and he looked up at me "one stay out of trouble and two I'm hungry can you get a few pounds of fresh bread and butter with a few berries" he tossed me a large coin purse that was super heavy.

"get some for yourself too" he said staring down at the newly made page that he was drawing on.

I walked down the market place staring at the men who stared in disgust at me...maybe it was my dirty Chiton or maybe it's because I don't have jewels like them. I had finished buying the food when I decided to cut through one of the king Palace gardens I walked down the stone walk way when I was caught by a annoyed cough "what are you doing here?" it was a women's voice nice and sound a little deep but sweet at the same time...I would say it was bittersweet...I turned around to see princess Ino sun bathing..."Hello your majesty" I said bowing slightly...it was more like the nod of the head...she examined me for brief scary minute "your the one who threw up on the guard" she said "I admit your highness it was me but it was because of you" I said and she opened her eyes "what do you mean?" she said staring at me angrily "your way to pale your highness you need a lot of sun shine" I said and she looked around "that is hard when you are locked away in a palace room not allowed to go out only if you are to marry a King" she said crossing her arms "I could help you" I said smiling "how old are you?" she asked me and I smiled "19 ma'am" I said giving her a serious face "how can I trust you" she said "I would have killed you by now" I said "how do I know you aren't going to?" she said "again I would have killed you by now" I said and she rolled her eyes "fine".

I sat her down on a bench right where the sun god shined the brightest and laid a blanket down and placed the butter, bread and berries down "you sun bath and enjoy something you like" I said smiling and she stared at me "Enjoy?" she asked me "Enjoy"...an hour later she looked like a normal human but not enough...I cut my last slice of bread in half and handed her the other slice and laughed at the story of how her father was burned and got a bald spot on the top of his head. "are you going into the next town tomorrow?" I asked and she shook her head "their was a letter that the king would be coming here instead" she said before taking a bite of the bread..."I was always willing to meet him" I said "maybe you will someday" she said I sighed as I stared at the sun "it's half passed 12 am" I said "I need to get the rest of this food back to Koaru"I said I waved to her as I left.

As soon as I walked through the door I was in instant shock to see servants and guards fanning a fainting Koaru "what happened?" I said looking at the guard that had let me in "Lord Koaru has heatstroke sir" he said "the servants had just went out to buy ice for him sir" the guard said calmly "I wasn't expecting anyone to get heatstroke this summer" I said to the guard.

He shrugged "it was bound to happen sir".


End file.
